Turtlesting to the rescue!
This is the 30th episode for Cassie 12: OS. Plot WHO ARE YA GONNA CALL WHEN YOU ARE IN NEED OF HELP?! '' TURTLESTING!'' Story Cassie is relaxing on a chair, at a beach, with her two friends grandma Rannida. Her pet Trucky has taken in a New Friend from the previous episode. The Dog is Chichia or hweover you spell it, to be a little more clear....It's the type of Dog that peed on Ironhide's Leg in the first Transformer movie. Cassie: Hm...I name you...BEETHOVEN! Gastro: NO WAY! Anna: (Comes back for Surfing) ROCKY! Rannida: Tommy kid: Spo! Cassie: Spo! I like that. Come here Spo! Kid: I meant Spot 0__0 (Comes) THEMESONG! [Cassie: Spo. Go chase some....Salamanders! Anna: 0__0 Um...uh.... Trucky: Mew 0.0 Spo: (Does exactly that) _P_P_PP___________IO____9087->commmerical break-___890807_98__789 A family of four were on their way home. However... One of the kids (Being seven at the time) noticed a dog was beating a racoon up. So he had his mom stop the car. "Mom, we gotta help it!" The boy said, getting out of the car. He hadn't buckled his seatbelt when the car had started moving on the way back home. '' ''"JOHHNATHAN!" The mother screamed. "WHY YOU NO BUCKLET SEATBELT?!" The big brother, who is skinny with brown-blondish wavy hair at the age of fifteen unbuckled himself and ran straight after the little boy. "JON-NA-THEN, COME BACK!" Johnathan picked up a stick and started striking the dog. The growling animal faced the little boys direction with drool driping from its mouth. "Leave.it.alone!" The boy mustered his strangth. "I will hurt you again if you do not!" The Animal leaped at the boy.but his big brother threw several rocks at the attacking animal hard enough until it fled. "Thanks bro!" Johnathan said feeling grateful. "Now get back in the car." He got back int the car with his big brother. The litle sister and little brother watched the racoon follow after the vehicle driving away. however the racoon followed them on the sidewalk. ___mmnmnmnm____rfre___>End commerical break>_____ewe__GGSD_e Later on... Gastro is wearing a long elbow sleeved glove to cover his metal sided arm and he is wearing a sideways cap covering one side of his face with a hole wide enough to show his eye. Apparently he is at a golf equipment store because of his growing sports interest. Rannida: (Listening to music while licking her icecream) Cassy, how do you know there's Salamanders? Cassie: =.= it's Cassie. And...I don't know if there are any. Anna is busy showing the surfers how they are supposed to surf the vast wave that usually sends down a tempting surf boarder. Rannida: Cassie, go help somebody. Cassie:...Why? Rannida: Cause I said so. Cassie: ...( is Suspicous) Fine. Cassie is followed by Trucky as she walks along the beach. She catches a glimpse of Sven Chanler and possibly Stewart at the beach. The girl blinks her eyes to see the boys no longer there. The girl turns her head towards the crashing ocean. Cassie: A year.... Cassie turns her head to the sky. Trucky: (Paws at her leg) Cassie: Since the watch found me...Well...I found it...after making that wish. (Looks to her watch) in matter of speaking. I was little back then. Just a little girl. Trucky meows. Cassie: Since then, I made a few enemies and lots of friends. (Has a ease smile)(continues walking)(Hair gets in the way) Hard to believe my days as a Omnitrix wielder could be numbered or predicted to the end. Meh. Maybe Paradox wasn't quite clear in his statement. Trucky chases after a mouse. Cassie: (Looks to her Alien images) And to think they were named by me and Anna. (Laughs) (She hears kids becoming interested at a large crater like object) Kid: WE NEED A TURTLE MONSTER! Cassie: Oh yeah! Ocean Alien help! (Slams her watch) (Gets a slightly bigger body)(Becomes Ghost Scorpion) GS: Ghost Scorpion? Seriously? URGH! These kids will be SCARED with short dark brown hair: 0_0 Radioactive last name kid run! kid: kjg gljbewgb SBWELJBWEJ GGBBDGJGEBEGG! Girl: (Runs so fast like XLR8 within blurr) GS: I knew it. GS: (Opens the lid) Th Lid is flipped off. Gs: Woah! (Times out into Cassie) Smoke drifted out. Cassie: (Covered her eyes) Salamanders fell into the hole. wegkj wegpkergb GBEGEE DK;KEE GLSESWEGOJGWK SGEJCJEN G; EJEBF GRGGGGGOSJG GKEG EJEGFF FFFOFEEEIK ;I KWX;H EWL. VLKZVTWNP;V ;O [Spo: WOOF WOOOOF WOOOOF! Cassie: Spo! (She and Trucky stop him) Trucky:: Meow. Salamander: RAWR! Cassie: MWAR FAIL! (Slams her watch)(Becomes Turtlesting) Turlesting: NOW YOU ARE GETTING YA AFT KICKED! /End To be continued....Till..The Next episode. Major Events -The Dog is adopted -Ren X's main character Ren with his Karacelan friend make a Cameo appearance. Characters Villians Salamander Beast Heroes Cassie Anna Gastro Aliens used Turtlesting Ghost Scorpion Trivia -Cassie and Anna are seemingly starting to split paths, choices,and their own adventures. -This is the first time a Camperon has ever told Cassie to go out and find some adventure. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode